家庭教師ヒットマンリボーン! - 『 La Sovrapposizione Nube di Varia 』
by KuroDahlia
Summary: In which Sakura Mikan is the Cloud guardian of Varia, namely Beelzebub, in the young age of eight. Having to deal with her friends without letting them know that she is part of the mafia and a ruthless killer to boot, How will she fare? Will they know or will she be able to keep her secret? Mikan!Varia Rated T for those characters who doesn't know how to control their mouths.
1. Prologue: La nube, in disparte

****『 La Sovrapposizione Nube di Varia 』****

**The Overlapping Cloud of Varia**

**Summary: Sakura Mikan is the Cloud member of Varia, namely Beelzebub, in the young age of eight. Having to deal with her friends without letting them know that she is part of the mafia and a ruthless killer to boot, How will she fare? Will they know or will she be able to keep her secret? Mikan!Varia Rated T for those characters who doesn't know how to control their mouths.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing but the plot of this crossover.**

**Warning: Unbeta-ed and most probably OOC.**

* * *

She wasn't breathing fine, she drew air in great necessity as she firmly grasped the side of her stomach in which was currently showering the earth with her blood. God, this was awful. Damn awful that she could not even begin to point at where it goes wrong, at where it goes rotten. Her pair of emerald beastly orbs was empty as it scrutinized at the falling lump of flesh she executed and her long brown waist-length hair was dangling from her side and back, drenched of the impure crimson blood of her enemies.

_'Yes'_, She nodded, _'I need a fine hot bath.'_

She started to walk like her stomach wasn't opened. The multiple chains hanging inside her pitch black coat exiting from the rim of her wrists continuously made dragging sounds as it too, was drenched in blood.

A bad day. She thought. She was injured from eradicating a Famiglia when normally, she isn't. Her outfit is ruined and the boss was so gonna be in a rotten mood when she returns on the castle. _'I probably need to steel my arms so that if some random beer bottle accidentally flies, I would be fine... Hurting, but still fine.'_

She nodded again. She then slumped into a sitting position and jumped so high that her feet touched the branch of the large and tall tree, hopping from tree to tree afterwards to prevent consuming more time. Her facial expression was neutral, it was as if she did not know how to smile, to cry or to laugh and even recognize pain. She did not wince nor twitched from the hole embedded on her gut.

She is the cloud of Varia and no other. A descent of Japanese and residing on the Kansai Region but questionably currently in Sicily, Italy, indulging on the Mafia society as one of the Independent Assassination Squad of Vongola, Varia's key members.

And to think that she was merely an 8 year old little girl.

She landed her wristwatch a gaze, _'Oh great, I'm gonna be skinned.' _

* * *

"Voiiii! Where's Beelzebub?! DON'T TELL ME SHE HASN'T COME BACK YET?!" A long-haired swordsman shouted as if all people on premises was deaf. "THAT GODDAMN USELESS BASTARD!" The said man continuously flailed his sword in the air, his silver hair following his every action, his brows scrunched and his pair of silver sharp panes fixed at the others currently in the room, doing particularly nothing.

"Ushishi, she's late, how rare. Maybe she died?" A boy with golden hair and a crown seated on the side of his head, grinned with all his teeth showing, implying that he was greatly amused. He always was amused.

"That's strange, Mikan-chan should have been back by now~" A transvisi- A muscled man with girly demeanor worriedly commented. "But It's okay~ I will H-E-A-L her if she comes back with a few wounds.~" He added in the most improper voice a man could ever have.

"No, thank you." A hoarse but tiny feminine voice replied, making all the heads turn to the subject in question.

"Speaking of the devil.." A hooded baby with triangular upside down mark printed on his face spoke.

"What took you long?" A man with spiky hair, slanted eyes and beard on his chin started his query. Both his hands folded in his chest as he stood majestically with all his glory.

"There were a few hoes who had backbones." She replied quietly, coughing blood afterwards and catching the crimson liquid with her tiny gloved hand. "And it hurts, may I take a bath?"

The only man who had not said anything in the room clicked his tongue in displeasure, opening his tightly closed slanted eyes which bore a pair of devilish red hues. "Trash." The man glowered, throwing a plate with chicken on the Cloud guardian as the latter, seeing the incoming flying dish, avoided it as it smashed on the wall.

Mikan Sakura was not lucky today. "I'm sorry." She murmured in the most bland and monotonous voice that it didn't even sound apologetic anymore. "As I have explained earlier, there were a few hoes that had backbon-" She was trying.

"VOIII! DID YOU COMPLETE THE MISSION?! IF YOU HADN'T, I'LL MINCE YOU!" The loud swordsman, Superbi Squalo, screamed, cutting the young girl's words, his voice booming on the room and pointing his sword at the other.

Mikan felt her veins popping, but it did not surface in her demeanor and facial expression nonetheless. "I shouldn't be here if that was the case. God, could you please shut up when I reason the whole ordeal out. I couldn't do anything with the Vindice interfering. Those annoying bandaged bastards popped out of nowhere and deflected my chains with theirs."

The girly man, Lussuria, chuckled, "Oh my~ She's starting to speak fast, I can see that she's fairly annoyed." He then gaped at the hole on the girl's stomach, "Oh no!~ You're hurt."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Mikan replied nonchalantly and avoided a flying wine glass, the thing following the dish earlier; smashed up on the wall.

"Did you say the Vindice, trash?" The man with crimson eyes, Xanxus suppressed his laughter but was proved useless when resounded with great evil-like intensity.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY, DAMN BOSS?!" Squalo asked in his usual loud way, his expression perplexed and so are the others who were in the room.

Mikan narrowed her eyes, "You do seem to like that idea but I do not. The involvement of Vindice is very inconvenient, specifically on the missions." She then opened the window, intending to jump backwards while facing them, "I'm gonna leave again to Japan. My grandpa is a bit furious that I keep disappearing for a month or two now,so- Ciao."

"Wait, you trash," Xanxus glowered, his smile obliterated and replaced with a scowl, " I need you 6 days from now, so be back or I'll skin you alive." He then hmmp-ed and closed his eyes once again.

"Eh, are you sure~ I thought you wanted to take a bath~ I'll heal your wounds afterwards so why not stay her for a day?" Lussuria suggested, shaking his waist side-to-side, receiving an eye-twitch from Mikan.

"No, I'll have to decline that offer. I need to return as soon as possible. It was rather wrong of me to forget that." Mikan then jumped down from the 4th floor of the white castle which was currently the headquarters of Varia.

She landed gracefully, making her seem feather-weight before her feet became intact on the hard soil. She stepped her left feet backwards and made her boost her already non-average jump and in a lightning speed. When mid-air she stepped on nothing but boosted still, and flew on the speed of light, her direction was pointed at none other than: Japan.

* * *

**Author's note: I don't know how will this turn out to be honest. This plot just popped out of my mind and I'm unable to forget it. Anyway, I still have many stories to work on, or if I count, I haven't even finished a single story except for the one-shot I made. My grammars might have been bad since I'm too bashful to get myself a beta-reader. Anyways, please Review, Favorite or Follow. I would appreciate it from the bottom of my heart.**


	2. Chapter 1: La nube, misterioso

**『****La Sovrapposizione Nube di Varia ****』**

**The Overlapping Cloud of Varia  
-**

_A Special Thanks to:  
__**Favorites:**__**  
Nightmare Knight Zero, asuna135246, blackraven623**__ and __**farronewp  
**__**Follows: **__**  
Girly-Theif, I watched-I read- I played,Nightmare Knight Zero, asuna135246, .568 **__and __**suntan140**_

**Disclaimers: I own Nothing but the plot of this crossover.  
Warning: The same with the first chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**-

She arrived at her destination after the supposed-short-yet-somehow-became-long travel from Italy to Japan. She wasn't expecting the sudden hunger that attacked her whilst on the surface of the ocean, making her downfall a bit too immediate for her own good. She was dripping _wet_. She needed a bath, yes, but for her _stomach _and the _ocean _to actually offer her one – that, she did not anticipate.

When she arrived on land, she squeezed the hem of her coat, successfully bringing about the sea water that was absorbed like a sponge which made it heavier for the sake of her own tiny frame. She narrowed her emerald empty orbs in displeasure. _Where was she? What part of Japan was this again? _

Unknown to her, a scowl slowly crept in her face, showing her rising irritation of the turning of events. Her grandfather had wanted for her to come back sooner—that part was true. But the fact that her grandpa was mad—was clearly not and by the expression and choice of words Xanxus picked, _he knew_.

In the first place, why did she wish to return home when staying in the Main Headquarters of Varia had already been sketched on her mind, you ask? The answer to that question is simple, Because of _Lussuria_. She had a bad premonition that Lussuria maybe—or perhaps, maybe not—_prepared clothes and inappropriate ones at that, to dress her up. _

She shivered at the thought. That's why that girly-man wanted for her to stay at the castle more. The moment that she remembered that He-She went shopping that mid-day made her not wanting to stay at the castle despite the deepness of her wound.

She continued on her way, feeling a bit numb. _The wound had just seeped sea water._She groaned in actual pain. And why in the heavens was she only feeling the wound by now? She had just arrived to Japan! But her hometown is—_How many Kilometers away again?_

Her sight became blurry, making her furrow her eyebrows to see better but to no avail.

'_Darn it. The weapon that that wimp hit me with.. was poisoned..'  
_  
And that was the cue for her to unceremoniously fall to the ground, heavily breathing. Some seconds after her fall, there were rustles and shouts of help and she decided to actually rest for a while.

* * *

Hyuuga Natsume was originally a cheerful kid. That was until his flames came about, making the surrounding people freak out in fear—Except for a few, like his father, sister and best friend. He wished from the bottom of his heart that _only, only if the flames would disappear, he wouldn't have it hard._He won't be troubling his family if that was the case.

He ignited a beautiful orange hue in his palm, glaring hatefully at the dancing heat. '_If only-'_

**THUD!**_**  
**_**  
**He immediately stood on his own feet after hearing the sound. _Did that just came from the outside?  
_  
He then ran from the wooden gates of their house, only to see a girl, no older than him, lying on the cold ground, soaked in water and—**blood**?

"Aoi! Aoi!" He screamed, making his way on the body of the brunette. "Hurry and call father! There's someone on the ground!" He knelt and tried shaking the girl, only to receive a pained growl. "She's hurt!"

A younger girl that looked like the carbon copy of the person who called, glanced from the wooden gate and looked equally shocked as the boy—her brother. Following her brother's request then, did she hurriedly make her way to the kitchen, in where her father was currently at.

The boy, who was called 'Natsume', on the other hand, tried to shake the girl again, not knowing what to do at times like those. When his father came, he sighed in relief as his father hurriedly picked the girl up from the soil—albeit gently and slowly. The younger sister, Aoi, tapped her little fingers at the keys of the telephone and called for a Doctor.

* * *

Emerald orbs shots open, only to be greeted by what she could tell as the ceiling and the chirping of birds. Her eyes darted here and there, searching for further information about _where could she be _and _what the hell was she doing there. _

When pairs of treads were registered by her ears, she closed her eyes, feigning asleep. In that way, she might gain some information. She was different from those _**unbearably loud idiots **_from the castle who doesn't know how to use their brains and _**resort to violent acts without even questioning**_. She wasn't denying that she liked acting violently—Hell, she acts violently herself. She was just a bit, Well, _rational_.

When the Japanese door opened, it revealed a total of three people. A single adult and two brats.

"Now, now, Natsume, Aoi," The older spoke, " I'll be changing the bandages of her wound so get back later, alright?"

"Ehh?" The girl whined, followed by a soft chuckle from the older, in which she presumed to be the father of the household. "Natsume, can you take her outside for a moment, hmm?"

The boy quietly nodded in response. He then held out a hand, "Let's go Aoi. Let's call Ruka and we'll play on the garden. Let's visit her together later with Ruka."

The girl—Aoi, showed a bright smile on the older of the two, "Okay, onii-chan! I like it if Ruka-nii-chan is here with us! We'll just watch this pretty person later!" She then took the hand as they exited from the Japanese-styled room.

That leaves, both the older and her, all alone in a room.

"Now, let us get into business, shall we? The kids has already left the room." The older said, turning to face her. '_Not bad'_

She pried her eyes open, followed with a glance at the other with her narrowed eyes and averting it right away to the ceiling. "I'm also a kid, if that was not obvious enough."

"I can very well tell. However, I know that you are not an ordinary one. An ordinary kid does not get a poisoned hole in the stomach unless they are involved in something more—_extraordinary._"

"How vexing then." Mikan forcefully brought her body to sit up as she lifelessly glared at man with her half-lidded eyes. "Well then, I question. Exactly, what is this 'extraordinary' part do you think I am involved, hmm?"

She felt the man becoming stiff as he clenched his fists and gulped, before shakily asking, "A-are you from the Academy?" He then pursed his lips. She could tell that the man was gritting his teeth, or perhaps, biting the insides of his mouth.

"Academy?" She repeated. _What Academy was this man talking about?_ "I am no part of such.. _trivial_ nonsense. However though, I do not lie that it has brought interest to me. On what heavens had such _Academy _done to frighten you?"

The man before her was taken aback. His mouth agape as a rather huge bullet of sweat passed his cheeks. "Then, are you telling me that you're not part of the Academy?"

Mikan shook her head. "No."

"Then-" He then stopped as his eyes dropped on Mikan's stomach, making her eyes land on the specific body part as well, only to see it bleeding again. "Oh no, the bandage should be changed!" He then opened the Medical tool kit that has been sitting on his lap since earlier.

"Give it to me, I'll do it by myself." She opened her hand, gesturing to the kit.

"No, I can't! What if it isn't carefully wrapped? It might cause you severe pain!" The man exclaimed. He was a stubborn man, she thought.

"Don't worry, Old man. I cannot feel pain. Just hurry up and give the kit to me so I can start. If this cloth get stained more, it isn't my fault anymore, alright?" Without further ado, she grabbed the kit and started to unroll the bandage. She then bit the hem of the borrowed t-shirt and started draping the bandage to her pale bloody stomach.

The man actually grimaced after seeing the wound and she could tell that the man was not good—or probably hated to see blood.

She estimated if it was tight enough and after feeling that it is, pinned the bandage to halt. The man merely blinked his eyes a few times as he finally started to relax himself. Most probably, she was reassured.

Mikan then gave the Medical kit back, feeling slightly drowsy. She couldn't feel pain but that doesn't apply that she couldn't feel herself getting numb or drowsy. She was still human after all. If she was to forcefully remove those, after removing her sense of pain, that would not make her human anymore but a killer machine, to be exact.

The man, seeing her movements, cannot help but to smile, "You can rest if you want. You're not fully healed yet."

"I will take upon your word then…" Mikan replied as she slowly crawled back on the white covers, pulling it up to her shoulders with her trembling slender but small hands.

"I don't want to call you 'little girl' or 'you' all the time, so, if it's okay to you if I can ask what your name is. Oh, and I'm Hyuuga! You can just call me Mr. Hyuuga if you would like to!" The man pointed to himself and sheepishly smiled.

"Mikan. As in, the Orange**[1] **." Mikan closed her eyes, "You're a good father, Old Man Hyuuga. Your kids care for you deeply."

Mr. Hyuuga looked surprised as he then smiled, "Leave out the Old man part! I'm still in my forties! And yes, I'm really glad that I have them.." He then peered outside the open window, "Those two are my most important treasures. They are everything I could ask for. They are my life.."

For the first time of arriving on the Hyuuga household, the man finally saw Mikan smile, " What a cheesy and sentimental Old man… Those two makes me jealous.."

It was then that Mr. Hyuuga somehow understood the girl before him. The bright smile slowly turned into a sad one as he placed a wet cloth on the brunette's forehead. " I see.." _So she doesn't have a father…  
_

* * *

For the second time that Mikan woke up, she encountered countless laughs coming from children. Or rather, she could point out that there was only two, while the other was scolding. There were three pairs of footfalls as well.

She sighed inwardly. Were the kids playing in her room?(A/N: I'm sorry but this sounds a bit wrong)

She heard the door slide and a call, " I have a snack here. Eat this, okay? I have to go to the market to gather some food supplies." That was Mr. Hyuuga's voice. She could imagine him actually winking and she visibly shivered, although unnoticed by the brats.

"I wanna go! I wanna go!" Aoi begged and the Sentimental Old Man answered, "No, you stay here with your brother, Ruka and the sleeping pretty lady, okay?"

Aoi pouted but then replaced it with a big sunny smile, " If papa brings a pudding then Aoi won't go!"

Mr. Hyuuga chuckled. " Okay, okay, I'll bring four!"

"Four?" Natsume repeated. "Why four, father? One for me, one for Ruka and—Oh, Aoi has two?"

"Really? I get two?" Aoi happily beamed, wadding her feet on the air.

"Ah, er—You don't have to get one for me!" A blonde boy, Ruka—as Natsume and Aoi referred him as, shook his head, failing to hide the faint pink tinge on his cheeks.

"No, each of you gets one." Mr. Hyuuga then turns his back and closes the door, making the four occupants bewildered by the man's words.

"Maybe, Mr. Hyuuga will be joining us.." Ruka pondered, his thumb on his chin.

_'Or Maybe, the sentimental Old Man knows that I'm awake.' _Mikan thought. '_How in the six hells does he know?' _

The three, excluding the one feigning asleep of course, started to much on the snack, which is Senbi as they continue to chatter.

"Natsume, can you still produce those—those flames?" Ruka asked in the middle of their chattering, hesitance in his voice. Natsume growled in response, which meant that he did. _Flames, huh?_

"Oh! I can do it too!" Aoi informed, making both Natsume and Ruka flabbergasted. Natsume abruptly stood up, "What?!" He question, unbelieving.

"E-eh?" Ruka followed, his eyes wide in sheer surprise.

Aoi then held her right hand up and a familiar blazing orange hue flared on the palm of her hand, bringing more surprise not only to Natsume and Ruka but to Mikan as well. _It's—It's orange! A sky flame holder!  
_  
"Beautiful, right?" Aoi grinned from ear to ear, unknown to her that having those flames wasn't as good as it sounds.

"When, Aoi? When did you begin to produce flames?" Natsume asked, a small resolve forming in his heart.

"Eh? Well, a week after Natsume-nii-chan's, I guess? I wanted to surprise you by not telling it much more earlier and I really did!" Aoi extinguished the flames in her hands and began clapping, thinking how fun Ruka's and Natsume's expressions are after seeing the flame.  
_**  
**__'This girl…. Is merely five. How pitiful, not that I'm talking.' _Mikan thought, parting her lips. _'Although, I can feel that their flames are completely different. An Academy…. Orange Flames that terribly looks like the Sky ones but not..' _In an instant, Mammon then briefly appeared on the corner of her mind, reminding her of a few things, _'Ah… A psychic? So the Academy is for keeping Psychic children.. So that was why that Sentimental Old man…' _She trailed on her thoughts, deciding to finally get up after pretending to be asleep for the whole event.

She slowly sat up, gaining the attention of the other three whilst Aoi, on the other hand, had a beaming smile slowly forming from her pink and cute lips.  
"She's awake! Natsume-nii-chan, Ruka-nii-chan, she's awake!" Aoi, with all excitement she could muster, started to jump and running around while Ruka stared at the brunette in awe. In his eyes, the brunette was sparkling and seemingly had pure white wings attached on her back (He's just love struck). And Natsume feared for the worst, he feared that the brunette might have seen Aoi generating flames and started running her mouth.

Aoi knelt beside the brunette, seeing a full view of how she gently opened her eyes revealing a beautiful pane of emeralds slightly mixed with brown. This made her have the same expression Ruka was currently wearing. "U-umm.." She stuttered.

Mikan, with narrowed eyes, stared at the trio as she flashed an angelic smile(she so often uses because she personally loathes it, having the idea that such smiles is unneeded when decapitating an enemy), making them bush more except for Natsume, who is worrying about something at the moment.

"Thank you very much for saving me." She spoke, a soft chuckle following. _'I wanna back out. I just want to be anywhere but here…dealing with kids is annoying and causes a lot of ire and urgh—I wanna kill..'_

"N-no! It's natural to save someone especially in that state!" Aoi stammered but managed to roll the words off her tongue.

And Natsume, well, the boy couldn't take it anymore. "Did you see?"

Mikan looked at him with unchanging expression. _'Seems like he got the same intuition from his father.. So, if I lie, he'll most probably see it through..' _"Yes, If you are talking about that beautiful little girl over there igniting flames in her palm, then yes, I did."

Natsume and Ruka looked at Mikan in horror while Aoi's eyes shone. "I-umm, I'm not that beautiful.."

"No, you are definitely beautiful. A Yamato Nadeshiko**[2]** ev-"

"Stop with all these tomfoolery!" Natsume cut her words off. "You're gonna blab your mouth aren't you?!" Natsume looked ready to brawl, his arm stretched over so that it would seem that he's trying to protect his little sister."Natsume, stop it!" Ruka was starting to panic as well, bullets of sweats forming in his forehead.

"Listen to the blonde over there, Natsume-kun." Mikan gestured towards Ruka as a sly smile slowly crept on her face, it always did when something that interests her or perhaps, an enemy worth killing appears before her, "It's not that rare, you know.."

"What?!" Natsume growled, his brows scrunched downwards in furry.

"Onii-chan-" Aoi was starting to grasp the current situation.**  
**  
"Be quiet for a moment, Aoi!" Natsume immediately tried to shut Aoi up, wanting to hear the brunette's words.

Mikan's smile widens even more, "What, you ask? Then, I will repeat myself. It's not that rare." She then looked at her own palm, "generating flames.. is quite normal for me, you know." A violet-colored flame then shot ablaze from her palm, making the spectator's jaws unhinge.

And it was as if, the girl was lost in her own world, she murmured,

**"It is not an anomaly in our world at least.."**

* * *

**Author's note:**  
**Mistakes, mistakes, mistakes, everywhere!**  
**I was hurrying typing this so I'm terribly sorry! Again for those who made this their favorite and followed this story,**  
**I hope that you were satisfied.**  
**And for the readers, Thank you for reading this! I hope that it was to your liking!**

**[1] _Mikan_**

**can also be referred as "Orange", the fruit. The color "Orange" is pronounced as _"Orenji"_, If I am not mistaken.**  
**[2] Yamato Nadeshiko is a Japanese term meaning "personification of an idealized Japanese woman", or "the epitome of pure, feminine beauty". (Googled this one!)**

**Anyhow, Please Favorite, Follow or Review!**  
**It could make a single crappy author here (which is me) _really__, really _HAPPY!**


End file.
